


Spike To The Heart

by RainyCoffeeShops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Shy Peter Parker, Silver Fox, Stubborn Bucky Barnes, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Wade Wilson Is A Juul God, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade Wilson has Hair, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, snarky Peter Parker, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyCoffeeShops/pseuds/RainyCoffeeShops
Summary: Peter Parker is known as a shy yet fierce volleyball star at Midtown High School. However, his whole world changes when a new coach takes over the open position, leaving him with thoughts and feelings no teenager should have to experience.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!! This is my first contribution to the MCU. NOTE: No one has powers in this at all! Just regular ol' hoomans :). Thanks for the read! - Rainy

Peter flinches and mutters a curse that echoes around the shower’s walls. The water is boiling hot to the touch. The boy’s surprised it didn’t burn him. He quickly turns the knob of the shower. It reaches a bearable temperature and he begins to wash the grime away. It’s an early morning in Queens, the sunrise peeking through the blinds of the bathroom window, illuminating Peter’s milky skin. The soap on his chest and arms glimmer like a mineral sliced in half. The young boy hums a tune as he scrubs his scalp, shampoo dripping down the back of his neck. He’s erupted by his peaceful shower with a few bangs on the door.

“Peter, hurry up! You’ll be late for the third time this week.” Aunt May calls from the other side. Peter shouts a lackluster “okay” and rinses himself off, cutting his heavenly time short. He steps out and quickly dries himself off. He changes into dark blue boxers, black jeans that hug him in all the right places, and an oversized Midtown School of Science sweatshirt. He brushes his hair and teeth, trying his best to make himself looks presentable. He rushes down the hall to slip on his black vans and sling on his backpack. Aunt May shuffles over and plants a kiss on his forehead.

“Have a great day, Petey. Have your clothes for after school?” Her eyes glimmer with compassion.

“Of course, how could I forget?”

“Be home by eight. Love you.” Peter says it back and before May can take another breath, he’s out the door trampling down the stairs. Today was the first day of volleyball tryouts. Peter has been on school and community teams since middle school. It was his drive and passion. The adrenaline rush of chasing after the ball, feeling it bounce off your forearms, and sliding to your knees to save the volleyball as it’s merically spiked over the net is enough to get Peter coming back for more. He usually played Libero, his favorite position. He was usually the first one to touch the ball once it got over the net. Yelling “mine” and sending the ball who-knows-how-many feet into the air is his favorite part. Also the uniforms. Long sleeve blue and white shirts, black spandex, and knee pads. They’re comfortable and mildly exposing. MJ always jokes that he wears the uniform the best, that it fits him like a vacuum sealed bag. Ned always shook his head in disgust while Peter laughs and nods in thanks. 

Peter picks up the pace of his steps as he looks at the time on his phone. 10 minutes before the late bell. Shit. As soon as Peter steps foot into his classroom the bell rings in his ears. He flops down into his seat next to Ned who flashes him a quick smile. Peter wipes the slight sweat accumulating on his hairline. He hears MJ scoff from behind. He whips his head back and raises a confused eyebrow, his puppy eyes locking with Mary’s chocolate ones.

“Nice of you to show up.” MJ grins before continuing. “Your fly is down.” 

Peter blubbers and zips his fly. The day goes by slow. All Peter can think about is tryouts. He’s been on the varsity team since freshman year. He doesn’t mean to brag but he thinks he’s pretty damn good. Maybe he could even make it as a captain, even though he’s only a junior. He’s heard word from one of his fellow teammates, Steve, that this year is gonna be really competitive for varsity. 

“I heard some of the freshman coming up are kinda powerful. Wade Wilson is one of them.” Steve stops to chug his carton of chocolate milk. “Has a mighty serve. Could take someone’s head off.”

Bucky rolls his eyes from across the lunch table. He’s the best server on the team and one of the best in the state. He murmurs something about believing it when he sees it and goes back to eating his sandwich. Bucky and Steve are the toughest players on the team. They played freshman football until Peter convinced them to do volleyball instead. It’s been history ever since. Peter looks even more lanky and soft compared to the two bulky lumberjack looking men. 

“Anyone else?” Peter mumbled through bits of apple. Steve shrugs and looks at Bucky, who’s mouth is twisted to the side. Steve straightens up and his eyes go wide.

“Thor’s brother! Jesus, what’s his name-“ He stammers while snapping his fingers, squinting his eyes shut in thought.

“Loki.” Peter looks up to see Thor standing over the table. His muscular arms straining against his black t-shirt as he sets his tray down. “I tried to convince him to do football with me. Volleyball is for girls.”

Peter, Steve, and Bucky all groan in sync at that comment. Thor gives a cheeky smirk in response. Thor’s the quarterback of the football team. It would take ten men to take him down, let alone three to move him. He was strong and quick on his feet. Some say he could make it to a national team if he committed. Despite being handsome and athletic, his brains certainly lack. 

“There’s nothing wrong with playing a “girly” sport, doofus.” Bucky spat back. “In volleyball, you actually have to use your head instead of ramming it into people’s stomachs.” 

Thor chuckled at the brunette’s comment, looking up from his lunch to lock eyes with him. He shook his head and looked down once more. “Whatever you say. I just think Loki would do better with football, that’s all.”  
“But Loki isn’t as bulky as you,” Peter pipes up, “He would get a concussion before the first game ended.” 

“It’s all part of the fun.” Thor shrugs and finishes his sandwich within three bites. Bucky shakes his head and stands up, tray in hand. He greets everyone goodbye and exits the canteen. Steve quickly does the same, leaving Peter and Thor on opposite ends of the round table. Peter looks down shyly. Thor has always intimidated him, his piercing blue eyes and his rugged figure was enough to send shivers up Peter’s spine. “Don’t tell the others this, but I think you’re the only one who ain’t half bad at the whole volleyball thing.”

Peter felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. “Thanks, Thor. Bet you already know how good you are at football..” 

The bell rings as Thor opens his mouth. Peter scurries away before he can hear what Thor has to say. The rest of the afternoon seems to go by even slower. It leaves Peter staring at the clock all through AP Physics. When the bell finally chimes once more, he practically sprints to the locker room. There he sees familiar faces. Steve, Bucky, Scott, Sam, Clint. But he also sees new faces. A boy with black hair down to his shoulders with a sharp yet welcoming face. Another boy with brown eyes and brown hair and a killer body. His chest plastered with abs and meaty pecs. Peter tries his best not to stare. 

Peter changes into a pair of black spandex, a white pizza pi t-shirt, knee pads, and black Nike sneakers. Most boys on the volleyball team don’t wear spandex for practice, they usually wear basketball shorts or even sweats some days. Not Peter, he likes the feeling of spandex. The free breeze around his thighs and the squeaking of his legs as they hit the gym floor. He spots Steve and Bucky waiting out for him outside the locker room and they head to the gym. The nets are set up and boys are already warming up. Some are playing pass over the net while others are serving to each other from across the gym.

Something doesn’t feel right though. Peter can’t spot coach Banner. He’s usually there greeting his future team players by the double gym doors. Instead, it’s another man. An attractive man for that matter. He has brown hair with gray locks whipped up into a quiff. Chocolate brown eyes that make you melt like ice cream in July. A scratchy looking beard and mustache cover his cheeks and chin. This isn’t coach Banner. Definitely not.

“Who the hell is that?” Steve’s boisterous comment breaking Peter’s world of fantasy. Peter shakes his head and shrugs.

“No idea. New coach maybe?” Peter squeaks, eyes trailing down the mystery man’s body. He’s incredibly fit. He’s wearing a tracksuit jacket, the material hugging at his biceps. His sweatpants, however, hide his presumably muscular legs but leaving nothing to the imagination around his crotch. Peter gulps. This season could be interesting. 

Steve, Bucky, and Peter go to a corner of the gym with a volleyball. They play pass but Peter can’t seem to focus. He keeps glancing over at the man, scratching at his beard and writing on a clipboard. 

“Peter, you go!” Steve calls out, serving the ball. Peter shouts a slightly incoherent “I go!” While swooping his arms under the ball sending it flying into the air. He glances over and he and the man make eye contact. The man sends a warm grin and looks down at the board in his hands. Although what he did was simple, he felt a sense of pride and triumph for what he did. That is until the ball falls between his feet. Bucky laughs.

“Peter, dude, the ball was right there. Pay attention.” Peter rolls his eyes, flushing with embarrassment.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Peter serves the ball to Bucky a little too hard. Whether it was intentional or not he’ll never figure out. They continue to pass the ball to each other until they hear the whistle. They jog to the middle, kids separated between the nets. They try their best to surround the coach despite that. The man can feel the teens gawk at him, but regains his composure. 

“Hello, gentlemen. I am your new coach, Mr. Stark. You can just call me Coach Stark if you wish. Mr. Banner and his wife are expecting, so he will not be able to coach your team this year. However, I promise you I’ll do my best to give you the most successful season yet. Before we can even think about that, let’s start with tryouts.” Mr. Stark stumbles around the circle, steps slow and thoughtful.

“There will be three teams. Freshman, JV, and Varsity. Freshman team is self-explanatory, but just because you’re a freshman doesn’t mean you’ll be on the freshman team. You could possibly do better or not make a team.” Tony chuckles. He watches boys, assuming they’re the freshman, look around wearily. The boy with the long black hair looks like he’s going to be sick. 

“JV is junior varsity. Usually underclassmen are on this team and of course there's varsity. I hope you’re all a competitive bunch, it makes it more fun; even makes my job harder.” Tony shines a grin that could outshine the sun. “Enough talking. Everyone up for warmups.” 

“He seems determined,” Bucky said with a sheepish grin. 

“But is he prepared?” Steve replies, jogging to the side of the gym everyone was meeting on.

“He likes a good competition. We’re the ones who should be prepared, especially for me.” Scott gleams while stretching his calves. Clint rolls his eyes while cracking his knuckles. Peter stays silent, desperately trying to focus on the sport.

“Alright, boys. Jog, lunge, windmills, jog, skip, and sprint. Let’s go.” Tony barked with a blow of a whistle.

—-

Sweat dribbles down Peter’s back and chest. Some of his once fluffy hair is matting to his forehead. His forearms are turning red from the impact of the volleyballs plummeting at him over the net. His heartbeat and breath is all he can hear. 

“This is the last serve, Steve,” Tony shouted from the other side of the net. “Spike it. Show me what you got.”

Steve nodded and threw the ball up. His hand smacked against it, making a sonic boom level of a sound. The smack echoed in Peter’s ears. He dived down onto his knees, sliding onto his belly as the ball bounces off of his forearms. It goes over the net, perfectly landing into Steve’s hands. 

“Excellent work, uh, Parker! Yes, Parker.” Tony howls. Peter shakily stands up and nods in thanks. Tony blows his whistle, dismissing the boys. “Come to practice tomorrow, 2 PM sharp, all of you.”

Peter jogs to the locker room. Soon, the changing room fills with conversations. About practice, how raw their forearms and knees are, and Coach Stark. Peter looks over to Bucky with his hand on the boy with the long hair’s shoulder. He looks shaken and tired.

“You did a great job today, Loki! You’re a better athlete than your brother.” Bucky boomed. Loki chuckled and looked down at his shiny sneakers. Peter smiles to himself and hops in the shower, lazily rinsing himself off. He could stay in the shower forever, but definitely not here. He dries himself off and changes back into his old school clothes. When he strolls out of the locker room, Steve is waiting for him.

“Mind if I walk you home?” Steve smiles and holds out his hand. Peter rolls his eyes and reluctantly grabs his hand. 

“Whatever, dork.” 

They walk out into the mild mid-September air. The sunset illuminates the yellow taxis and brick buildings. At first, they walk in silence, listening to the horns and passing chatters of people. Until Steve speaks up.

“Some of the freshmen are good. Like, really good.” Peter nods, not really caring to know who’s good and who’s not.

“Yeah, well, they just got lucky today.” Steve nods nervously.

“Bucky seems to be impressed.” Steve huffs under his breath. Peter shoves his hands into his pocket and furrows his eyebrows. “It takes a lot to impress him.”

“Why does it matter? You’ll make varsity, with the freshmen playing or not.” Peter scoffs, nothing touching the fact that Bucky is impressed. He knows Steve has always liked Bucky in more than friendly nature. If he ever tells Steve he has a clue, his head would blow off to the moon. 

“You’re right,” Steve mutters. They walk in silence until they reach Peter’s complex. Peter waves goodbye and walks up the steps to the door. However, something compels him and he looks back to see Steve still standing there.

“You gonna go home?” Peter utters. 

“What do you think of the new coach?” 

Peter pauses for a moment. “He’s alright, Go home, Rogers.” 

Peter pushes open the door and leans up against it. He runs his hands through his damp hair and smiles. For the first time in a while, he’s looking forward to going to school tomorrow.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of tryouts has Peter nervous when an unwanted guest joins the team.

Peter’s school day was much like a snail. Slow and boring to look at. That was until lunch when a couple of new faces are sitting at the table. Peter spots the boy with the dark long hair next to Thor, and a stern-faced boy with brown eyes next to Bucky. Peter sheepishly sits down, tray clanking onto the table. 

“Hey sunshine.” Steve smirked. “You look alive and well.”

“Jesus, thought you were gonna drop dead in AP Lang, Parker.” Bucky chuckled, stabbing at his salad. Peter rubbed his eyes and stretched up, feeling his chest expand and ribs crack. He plops down with no such grace and pokes at his food. His tired brain couldn’t think of a snarky comeback for either of them. Instead, it focuses on two things. Volleyball and Coach Stark.

“You’re Peter Parker, right?” A new voice chimes in. Peter furrows his brows and looks up to see the stern-faced kid looking back at him. “You’re so fucking good at volleyball, bro. I’m Wade, by the way.” 

Peter puts up his fork as a wave of hello, chewing on his pasta salad. He also muffles out a nearly incoherent hello, which Wade gleams at. He swallows his food and shakes his head.

“I was only warming up and ya know, doing the basics I guess.” The kid with black hair rolls his eyes.

“At least say thank you.” Someone murmurs. Thor punches his shoulder, releasing a sharp wince from the emerald eyes kid. Peter stares at the bright-eyed, flushed. He doesn’t even know his name and this kid is being a snarky little shit to him!

“Shut up, Loki.” Thor spits out. “Some people don’t eat up all the praise they get.”

Steve whistles and Bucky chuckles at the interaction, chomping on his sandwich. Peter shakes his head and mutters out a thank you, submitting to Loki’s comment. Wade nods in thanks, taken aback by this new Loki kid at the table. Thor growls and chugs his Gatorade, eyeing his brother for the rest of the lunch period. 

 

—-

“Okay boys, we’re gonna be focusing on serving today.” Coach Stark shouts. “For some of you, this is your strongest suit. Other of you, not so much.”

Damn it. Peter knew this day was coming but not on the second day of tryouts. Peter strives in speed and stamina, but strength not so much. He looks over to Steve, who’s cracking his knuckles. He looks over to Bucky, who looks way too excited to be hitting a ball. The boys start to talk, either out of excitement or out of dread. Stark blares his whistle for silence. 

“After we do all that,” Tony pipes up, “We’re gonna be playing scrimmage. I may move you to other teams throughout that portion of today. Losing team does 25 burpees. Now, get your asses to work.” 

“Hey, Parking Garage, let’s go to the same net.” Wade calls from behind. Peter furrows his eyebrows and chuckles.

“Did you just call me a parking garage?” Peter questions. Steve and Bucky chuckle in Peter’s ears, causing him to jump in surprise. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“That’s what makes it funny.” Steve smile over at Bucky, who gladly returns it. They jog to the net. Peter, Steve, Bucky, Wade, Scott, and Loki all line up side by side near the stacked up bleachers, ball in hand. Scott is talking Loki’s ear off, who’s staring into a world beyond the Milky Way. The whistle blows, indicating for them to start serving.

Peter is nervous. Not because he might hit someone on the other side of the net. Or because he’s scared his peers will judge him and laugh. No, he was scared of Coach Stark. He was scared of what he’ll think of him he’ll obviously know this is the weakest position Peter plays. Peter would rather disappear to a new world than fail to serve a ball in front of Mr. Stark. It would electrocute his nerves and freeze up his bones, a total statute of pure unadulterated embarrassment. 

Peter inhales and bounces the volleyball a few time, the forceful sound of the ball hitting the ground echoing around the gym. He holds the ball in front of him and exhales shakily. He’s about the throw up the ball but a loud boom and a blur ricochet across the gym. A loud smack hits the gym floor, perfectly on the line signifying the end of the volleyball court. Peter looks over and sees Wade gleaming with Steve, Scott, and Loki surrounding him, in awe. 

“Holy shit, Wilson. That was - holy, wow, fucking awesome!” Scott shouts, having the frozen expression like someone in shell shock. Wade thanks him and pats himself on the back.

“That was the best serve I’ve ever seen!” Steve giggles, Wade’s eyes gleamed with praise and confidence. Bucky stayed silent, bouncing his ball and all of a sudden seemed really interested in his shoes. He just stood there, silently ghosting from everyone, especially Steve. Peter frowned and looked over at Coach Stark. His tongue lining his bottom lip, nodding in a mild manner, seemingly in agreement with himself.

Peter huffs and pouts like a child. He hasn’t done that since he was a child, especially in public, but he doesn’t care. A small low inferno was burning out of jealousy. Is he actually jealous of a kid getting one good serve? Peter shook his head, shaking Coach out of his thoughts. He sighs and prepares to serve. He throws up the ball in a straight line, brushing against the ceiling before coming back down. Peter hits the ball and it goes over the net. Not with as much power as Wade, but the same trajectory. It flies down to the gym floor, landing perfectly in the middle of the court. Peter peeks over to watch Steve serve, his bicep flexing as he slams the ball over the net, landing near Peter’s. Steve looks over and smiles, raising his arm for a high five.

“You’re not that bad, Pete.” Steve chuckles while high-fiving him. Peter giggles and feels himself flush with embarrassment. Peter looks over at Coach Stark, who is staring back. Coach gives him a cheeky smile. But also something else, in his eyes. He was winking! Peter can feel that he’s basically the same shade as Steve’s red basketball shorts.

“Hey, that was really good!” A voice shouts from behind Peter. Peter yelps and jumps up in surprise, broken from the daze he was sharing with his coach. He turns around to be face to face with Wade, whose faces are inches apart. Peter backs up and stretches his arm up and behind his back, scratching at the skin awkwardly.

“Oh, thanks Wade. But you’re much better.” Peter sets down his hand, using the other arm to clamp onto the other elbow, shyly swaying. Wade chuckles and nods, posing in a macho man pose. Peter chuckles and continues to practice serving, some going over the net and some hitting it. Despite his best efforts, he wasn’t the best server and that's okay. He’s meant to be a libero, not a server. Soon the whistle sounds and everyone drops their balls and looks over to Coach Stark.

“Boys, circle around. I need to do teams for our scrimmage matches today.” Tony calls. All the boys jog over. Excitement chatter fills the room but is shortly interrupted by Tony’s whistle.

Okay, gentlemen, you know how this works. Six to a team, try to play in your favorite position. If you can’t, do the best you can. Pick who serves among yourselves. However,” Tony pauses and looks up, immediately making eye contact with the puppy-eyed boy. He smiles sheepishly and looks down, digging his toes into the gym floor. “Know that I may come over and may move you to a different position, or even to a different team. So without further ado, let’s start.”

Peter looks over a Steve, who gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up. God, he was nervous, what if he’s with people he barely plays with? “The first team I want is Loki, Wade, Scott, Sam, Steve, and Peter P.”

That’s not that bad, Peter thinks to himself. Coach Stark throws him a ball that was by his feet and Peter catches it, shooting him another smile. Peter runs to the back middle spot, the libero. Wade is to his right, the server. He throws the ball to Wade, who is goofily now dancing with the ball. Loki is to the left of Peter, anxiously waiting for the next team on the other side of the net. 

“Team on the opposite of the net is Bucky, Clint, T’Challa, Peter Q, M’Baku, and Flash.” Peter freezes up. Flash is playing volleyball now? He wasn’t at practice yesterday. Peter shakes his head and looks down, suddenly feeling anxious. He’s gonna try to embarrass Peter and Peter knows it. Peter wants to shrink; disappear into an abyss. Being dead would be less painful than being embarrassed in front of Coach Stark.

“Sup, dorkus?” Flash calls out, peeking from behind Steve, Scott, and Sam on the other side of the net. Peter rolls his eyes and looks over at Wade, who looks confused.

“Who is he talking to?”

“Me.” Peter scoffs and Wade furrows his brows.

“Well, then why won’t he just say your name?” Peter laughs until they’re rudely interrupted.

“Let’s go, Penis Parker! I’m ready.” Some short-lived laughter is heard throughout the gym. Bucky shoots a look at Flash that could burn through a volcano. Tony rolls his eyes, blows his whistle and orders for the scrimmage to start. Wade bounces the ball a few time and then lightly throws the ball into the air. Wade then hits it with the power of a supernova. It soars down to Clint, bouncing off his forearm. Bucky overhand hits it, wrists to the air. T’Challa then sends it over the net with a hearty smack. It comes down toward Peter. He shouts a mighty “I got it!” milliseconds before it bounces off his boney arms. That one hit sends it over the net towards Flash, who yelps and weakly hits it, sending it right down to his feet.

“Take that! Woo!” Wade calls out in celebration. 

“Wade you dumb fuck we only have one point.” Sam calls out.

“Yeah, but we’re winning!” Wade says in a sing-song tone. Peter looks over at Flash, who is getting a lecture from Bucky. Peter can’t help but smirk a little at Flash’s flushed expression. 

The game continues on, accompanied by grunts and the squeaking of sneakers. The ball plummets over the net. Peter slides to he knees and hits the ball on his wrists, wincing at the poor technique of the hit and at the pain in his wrists. The ball flies up, Steve jumping up to spike it over the net. Much to their surprise, Flash hits it and sends it back over. Out of instinct, Peter leaps over and slides onto his belly, saving the ball from hitting the ground. However, the ball doesn’t bounce off Peter’s forearms, but off his head. He feels the dull thunk on his skull and the ball flies back up into the air. Peter scurries out of the way while Loki runs over and overhands the ball back in the air. Wade runs up and smacks it back over the net, watching it fly to the back. Bucky tries to serve it back over but misses. Peter’s scrimmage team begins to cheer. 

“We won! 25-23.” Wade cheers, smiling like a little kid who saw an ice cream truck strolling down his road. Steve pats Loki on the back, talking about how beautiful his overhand hit was. Loki looks down, trying to hide his smile. Wade grabs Peter hand and lifts it into the air. He starts to sway to the music in his head.

“We are the champions, my friend.” Wade giggles and Peter gives a cheeky smile.

“Wade, it’s just a scrimmage game.” Peter giggles. Wade lets go of Peter's hand and looks down, flushing alive with a rosy color. Peter peeks over at Mr. Stark, who is rocking the dad stance, arms crossed, pen in mouth. They make eye contact again and Stark walks over. Peter frailly looks down. His knees get weak every time he sees him. He makes Peter feel dumb and giddy and in love. He wouldn’t wanna feel any other way. 

“Good job boys. That was a good game. You’re also the first group to have the game end. Whether that’s good or bad, we’ll never know.” Mr. Stark chuckles. “I have great plans for our team, but especially varsity. You’re all dismissed except the losing team. Drop and give me 25. Go wash up, the rest of ya.” 

Peter’s team start to jog away, Peter following last. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns back to see Coach Stark staring down at him. Peter gulps nervously, staring into his dark brown orbs, luminous and promising. 

“You’re doing good out there kid. Really impressive stuff.” He reinsures Peter, who’s now glowing brighter than the sun.

“Th-Thank you, coach.” Peter mumbles, absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck. Stark shakes his shoulder before letting go of Peter. Peter shakily turns around and jogs to the locker room, Stark watching him until he’s out of sight. Peter shakes his head, why did I just leave like that? That was so awkward, Peter thinks to himself. He wants to slam his head against a locker after how awkward he was in that moment. Mr. Stark grabbing his bony shoulder, the words melting out of his mouth like molasses, At least I didn’t tent in my pants, he thinks before chuckling and hopping in the shower, washing off the day.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's day is absolute shit, but his coach always seems to be there to save the day.

“Peter, get up you’re gonna be late again kid. Jesus Christ,” Aunt May groans, snatching the sheets covering Peter. Peter shivers from the sudden coldness from the absence of his sheets. He put his arms up and stretches like a cat waking up from bathing in the sun, his ribs slightly poking out from underneath his muscle. He sits up and rubs his eyes, soon seating dark specks and bright stars sprinkle throughout his room. He blinks a few times and gets up, trying to prepare himself for the day. Today is the day they find out what team they’ll make. It’ll be in the same place it was last year; the bulletin board in the athletic office. Peter grins to himself, despite feeling a little anxious.

Peter throws on an oversized NASA sweatshirt and black jeans. The sweatshirt drapes off of his stick figure like a dress, sliding off his right shoulder to expose his collarbone. His jeans hang off his hips but leave no imagination to his perky ass. He coyly models to himself in his full length mirror, fluffing his bedhead to make it look daintily perfect. He shines himself a shy smile before grabbing his book bag and slipping out of his room. He absentmindedly grabs a banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and kisses his Aunt May goodbye.

“Have a good day, Pete.” Aunt May sweetly says. She grabs Pete’s cheek between her thumb and forefinger and gives it a good squeeze. Peter giggles and swats her hand away.

“I will, I promise. Love you!” Peter calls out as he closes the door behind him. He skyrockets down the stairs and out the door. The morning sun rising cascades a beautiful orange sky, rays of sun peeking out from behind brick and steel skyscrapers. With a turn of his heel, Peter begins his everyday journey to school. A couple blocks in, he peels his banana and gently starts to munch on it. Peter usually pays no attention to the vehicles passing by him. However, Peter hears a familiar rev of an engine. 

Oh no. 

The loud blare of a horn echos throughout the block as the car pulls up closer to Peter, essentially slowing down traffic. Cars start to pass this vehicle, the people inside them annoyed with the awful driver. The window rolls down to reveal Flash. Peter muffles a gasp and stares into Flash’s dark eyes.

“Enjoying that banana, faggot?” Flash barks before laughing. Peter shutters at the word. Faggot. Peter is gay, yes, but hasn’t come out to the entire school. Only his Aunt May and his close friends know. Does Flash know? He prays to God he doesn’t. Peter gives a shy thumbs up and loses his appetite. He continues to walk, hoping Flash will leave him alone. Flash revs his engine again, making it roar so loud that the birds on the telephone wires clear out. 

“What’s wrong, Parker? Scared?” Peter shakes his head and looks down, picking up the pace of his gait. He pretends that none of this is happening, that Flash isn’t harassing him from his shitty hand me down truck. Flash scoffs and rolls his eyes. He grabs something from the passenger seat and throws it through the window at Peter. A crumpled up piece of wrapper from McDonalds. How classy. Peter feels tears start to swell in his eyes. The pure humiliation of all of this is enough to make him cower over in embarrassment. Flash begins to laugh again before a loud horn blares, deafening to both Peter and the bully. Peter looks up, realizing it wasn’t Flash. A Range Rover is impatiently waiting behind Flash’s truck. Peter glances through the windshield and realizes who it is.

It’s Mr. Stark. He sees him tapping on the steering wheel. He has big rectangular glasses on, accenting his eyebrows and their expressions. Flash looks behind him and gasps out of surprise. He rolls up his window and speeds off, leaving Peter there flabbergasted. Mr. Stark pulls up and rolls his window down. 

“Are you ok? Was he harassing you?” He rumbles. Peter, still in shock, just shakes his head. It’s easier to say no.

“No he just, likes to pick his fun I guess.” Peter mumbles, looking down at the gravel beneath him. Mr. Stark nods and examines the boy. He never realized how small he was until this moment. His tiny feet, his thin but muscular legs, his collarbone sticking out from beneath his sweatshirt, his tiny lady-like hands. 

“I would give you a ride, but that’s against school policy.” Peter looks up in surprise. He and his coach make eye contact, eyes locking to one another. Peter flutters his eyelashes and nods, wiping his nose.

“I understand sir, there’s only a couple blocks left anyways.” Peter sighs, hiking up his book bag on his shoulder, which was slowing slipping. “I’ll catch you around, Mr. Stark.”

And with that, Peter lightly jogs to school out of sheer embarrassment to get away from it all. Nothing could save him from the humiliation Flash seems to give him so well.

___

As soon as Peter steps foot into the school, the late bell is ringing. He practically sprints to his class and clumsily sits down, trying not to drag any more attention than he already has today. He stays silent throughout his classes. MJ didn’t seem to mind, even finding it amusing at parts, but the rest of his friends were concerned. Peter is so caught up in his own swell of humiliation, he forgets to check which team he made. He realizes this when he gets to his chatty cafeteria table.

“Jesus fuck, what’s with all the ruckus?” Peter giggles, sitting down between Steve and Wade. Wade gives him a confused look, throwing his hands up in the air causing a startled Peter. He looks around and everyone can see the look of realization wash over his face. “Oh my God, th-the teams. What teams did you guys make? What team did I make?”

Steve chuckles at the enthusiastic yet anxious Peter. He sets his hand on his shoulder and with the other pulls out his phone. He hands it to Peter to look at.

“Take a look who’s at the top of the list, Parker.” Steve whispers. There Peter’s name was, in a bold and boisterous black. Peter reads the list over and over again, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

“So wait, this year’s varsity team is me, Bucky, Steve, Loki, Wade, Sam, Scott, Quill, T’Challa, M’Baku, and Clint?” Peter scoffs and the goofiest grin spreads across his baby face. “That’s such an awesome team! We’re gonna kick ass boys!”

The rest of the boys cheer, causing people in the lunch room to annoyingly stare, but no one cares in that moment. Especially Peter. This is his group, his tribe. Peter knew deep in his soul this where he belongs. For high school at least. Their celebration is comically interrupted by Thor thumping down and eating his lunch. Everyone turns to look at him. Thor has the goofiest grin spread across his face, a rare sight to see.

“I’m quarterback, baby.”

Quickly, all the boys pat him on the shoulder and give him noogies. Thor can’t help but feel a flush grow on his face and neck from all the attention. The boys sit down and happily chat about whatever blurts out their mouths. They talk about football games and how they’ll go every Friday night. They talk about making signs for Thor, writing his name in glitter glue or LED lights. Bucky looks down at his phone and bursts out in laughter. He turns up the brightness and shows it for the whole table to see.

“Flash only made JV.” Bucky gleams. Loki rolls his eyes and Wade fist pumps toward his side. Peter feels a new breath of relief wash over him. He honest to God didn’t wanna deal with Flash constantly bashing him at games, especially after what happened this morning.

“Flash harassed me this morning.” Peter blurts out without thinking. The table goes silent and all the boys look at him dumbfounded.

“What do you mean harassed? Doesn’t he already do that?” Wade utters, raising an eyebrow. Peter feels himself flush, bringing him back to what happened this morning. The belittling, the humiliation, Mr. Stark. 

“I was walking to school and he like, stalked me I guess? He was in his car and he was revving his engine and honking his horn and throwing trash at me, but suddenly Coach Stark pulled up behind him and kind of stopped him and yeah.” Peter looks down shyly, poking at his now cold food. He could feel everyone’s eyes burning into his teary own. Thinking about it already makes him want to disappear, but talking about it was much worse. 

“Flash seriously did that shit?” Wade gasps, his skin paling lighter at the thought of that happening to Peter. Peter nods, unable to find the courage to look up at his friends. The boys spit nasty comments about Flash, calling him an attention whore among other things. They also praise Peter for being brave and getting through this. Steve brings up how their coach practically saved the day and all the boys seem to agree. Peter fiddles with his fingers, barely listening to what anyone says.

“Where is he?” Thor growls. Peter’s interest peaks and looks up to see Thor with dark eyes and a red complexion. “Where is Flash?”

“I don’t know, class? He doesn’t have lunch this period.” Loki snickers, earning a stern look from his brother.

“I’m going to kill him.” Thor stands up, leaving his lunch behind. The boys look around at each other, either confused or terrified. Loki is the first to follow after his brother and the rest follow behind. Peter catches up to Thor, who is peering in every classroom window.

“Thor, you don’t have to do this. You shouldn’t have to do this.” Peter stammers, desperately trying to get Thor to stop. He knows this is gonna end badly. Thor is twice Flash’s size and is three times stronger than him. Peter doesn’t care about Flash, but he cares about the janitor cleaning up Flash’s blood afterward. Thor blatantly ignores him.

“Thor, you could get kicked off the football team.” Steve adds, now on the other side of the giant man. Thor picks up the pace of his steps, causing Peter to practically run after him. Peter catches up and stops himself in front of Thor.

“Thor, listen to me. Stop, this isn’t worth it.” Peter squeaks. Thor stops in his tracks, looking down at the milky-skinned boy. Peter looks back up at him. “He didn’t hurt me. Don’t hurt him.”

“You’re too kind, Peter. Now let me beat the ever-living shit out of him.” Thor chuckles, his iris’s searing into Peter’s doe eyes. Peter looks down and shakily takes Thor by the hand.

“When he hurts me, you can do that. For now, don’t. Please, Thor, I can stand up for myself.” Peter whimpers, his small thumb rubbing over Thor’s hand. Thor gulps and squeezes the small boy’s palm. He sighs and rolls his eyes, trying too hard not to care about Peter and how earth-shattering adorable he was.

“Whatever.” Thor grumbles. With a turn of his heel, he was on his way to his next class. Peter takes a look at his hand, red and sweaty from the squeeze. He looks to Steve, who has a sad smile on his face. Loki approaches Peter and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what kind of fucking superpowers you have, but even I couldn’t have stopped my brother like that.”

___

Practice is gruesome. Every time Peter glances over to Flash, he is always looking back, either with a sneer or a smirk. However, Steve and Bucky were always there to return the favor to Flash, making him coil and go back to the little posse he made with the JV team. Peter shakes his head, trying to get this morning out of his thoughts, but it’s impossible. He could care less about Flash, he just cannot wrap his head around Coach Stark. His impressive looking car, his aviators glimmering in the sunrise rays, the smirk he delivered to little ol’ Peter before he drove off. It’s all Peter can think about.

“Peter, look out!” Steve calls out. Peter looks up and before he can hit it right back, he gets a volleyball to the face. He falls backward onto his bony spine, looking up to the gym ceiling. It’s spinning and spiraling, dark spots floating above him. Steve, Bucky, Scott, and Sam all huddle around him. Scott is waving his hand in front of him like some sort of moron, trying to awaken him from an ancient spell. Bucky is rubbing his shoulder in a way to signify some sort of comfort.

“Sit up, Parker. You alright?” Sam mutters, helping Peter up. Peter rubs his head and feels an egg-sized bump. Peter scoffs and pulls his knees up to his chest.

“Today fucking sucks, man.” Peter murmurs. Peter makes contact with Wade, who’s ducking under the net and sprinting towards Peter. He kneels down and puts his hand over the bump on his forehead.

“Are you ok, Peter? I’m really sorry, I should’ve called out before I served. You kinda were in La-La Land.” Wade chuckles. Their faces are so close together that Peter and smells his breath. It’s minty, like spearmint gum, but he isn’t chewing any gum. Wade and Peter’s eyes meet. Wade can see the stars in Peter’s doe eyes. He feels a flutter in his chest. What is this feeling?

“Everything ok, Parker? Wilson?” A baritone voice grumbles from behind him. Peter and Wade both look up to see Coach Stark with a toothpick in his mouth, eyebrow raised looking at both of them. Wade moves away and nods. Peter blinks slowly and stands up, dusting himself off.

“I’m fine, coach. Just a little bump, ‘ts all.” Peter blushed, rubbing the bump on his forehead. It’s swollen and hot to the touch. Soon, Peter’s hand is replaced by Coach Stark, feeling and slightly squeezing the bump. Peter winces at the pain, despite slightly enjoying it. Stark’s rough and calloused hands graze his skin. Peter is praying that the blood doesn’t rush to down below and sighs a sigh of relief when his coach removes his hand. 

“Sit out for the rest of practice, Peter. I don’t want a risk of another injury. Barnes, go fetch him some ice please.” Coach Stark barks, taking out his clipboard from underneath his arm and writes something down. “I want you all rested up for the game next Monday.”

Stark tucks the clipboard underneath his arm once more and tucks the pen in his ear before walking away. Bucky grabs Peter’s hand and makes their way to the gym doors. Flash and the JV team are practicing near there and Peter tries to avoid all contact with them.

“Nice pimple, Penis Parker.” Flash shouts, gaining laughs from the little squad he has created. Bucky growls at them, causing them to turn around and continue to pass the ball out of fear.

“Peter, promise me something,” Bucky says in a surprisingly sweet voice, gaining Peter’s attention.

“And what would that be?” Peter replies. Bucky looks at Peter and Peter looks at Bucky. He smiles and squeezes the frail boy’s hand.

“Never take shit from a junior who’s on JV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @honeysuckleparker :^) <3


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade share a JUUL and a kiss or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for not uploading in a while! I truly hope you enjoy <3 (tumblr @ honeysuckleparker)

The rest of the school week goes by slow. Classes are interesting to Peter, especially the ones that deal with science, but to everyone else it’s torture. The only two things the boys can think about is practice and food. At lunch they discuss sports and inside jokes over food, picking fun at Peter and arguing with Thor over football. 

“There’s no way you’re gonna lose against Scarborough. Just because they’re bulky doesn’t mean they’re smart.” Steve comments over his sandwich.

“Yeah, but they could knock out some of our best players.” Thor grumbles, picking at his teeth. Loki cringes at the food underneath his brother’s fingernails.

“But not you, though.” Peter peeps up. Thor coos and ruffles his hair, his hazelnut curls becoming frizzy and free. Peter flushes, table going quiet, everyone listening to the commotion around them. Everyone eats in content silence, with a few side conversations here and there. 

The last class of the day, Peter is trying his hardest to stay focused. After all, physics is his favorite subject. However, his chin is leaning on the palm of his hands, eyes fluttering shut. His sense of sound is wavering in and out, his teacher’s voice lulling him to sleep. Every time he feels himself dozing off, a sudden yelp from the teacher or the door slamming shut wakes him back up. Peter thinks he may finally fall asleep until Wade nudges him with chill eyes.

“Wanna come to the bathroom with me?” Wade raises an eyebrow. Peter furrows his and gestures his hand up.

“Why?” Peter questions, his head tipping to one side. 

“You seem like you need a break.” Wade winks, sending butterflies in to Peter’s stomach. What the hell is he about to get himself into. Wade gets up and Peter clumsily follows suit. Wade picks up the hall pass and is heading out the door.

“Where are you boys going?” The teacher asks. Wade looks over his shoulder and gives a smug smile.

“Peter isn’t feeling good. I’m coming with him to the bathroom to make sure nothing bad happens.” Peter blushes out of embarrassment. I feel fine, Peter wants to say but he merely says it in his head. The teacher nods and they head out, quietly closing the classroom door behind him. Peter walks to the left of Wade, who’s swinging the hall pass like a pair of nunchucks. They turn the corner and go into the bathroom, Wade walking into the first stall. Peter stands by the sink, looking at his reflection. He fixes his fringe and rubs his tired eyes. He expects to hear some sort of gross noise from some sort of bodily fluid, but he hears nothing. Instead, he hears a slight crackle and an exhale.

“Wade, what are you doing?” Peter utters, confused. No response. Just another crackle and exhale.

“Come into the stall next to me.” Wade orders. Peter raises an eyebrow and nods to himself. He gets into the stall and locks the door behind him. He stands there awkwardly while whistling to himself. He hears a noise to his right. He turns around and see Wade sliding something between the cracks in the stall. It looks like a USB and it has a small white light in the middle of the device. Peter hesitantly takes it, palming it in his hand.

“What is this?” Peter chuckles, running his thumb over the device.

“It’s a JUUL. Take a hit off it.” Wade whispers. Peter feels like a dumb and naive kid for not knowing what this is. He’s heard of them before on the internet, but has never seen one in real life. He taps it and the light shines green then fades away. He holds it in his hand, observing it like it’s a science experiment. He feels like a toddler trying out a new toy for the first time.

“How?” Peter whispers back. Wade laughs and opens his stall door. He knocks on Peter’s and Peter opens his. Wade triumphantly steps in and locks it behind them. Peter feels himself heat up under his burgundy sweater. Wade takes it from Peter’s delicate hands and holds it up to Peter’s red ruby lips. 

“Inhale.” Wade says in a hushed tone. Peter puts his lips up to it and inhale. A minty puff of vape enters his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. His eyelashes flutter to look up at Wade as he removes his mouth from the Juul and exhales. Suddenly, a buzz courses through his veins. His eyes shoot open and his feet feel heavy. His fingers tingle as his eyes trace every knuckle. He tries to hold back a cough as he looks back at Wade, who’s taking another hit. He ghosts it, the vape appearing and disappearing within a second before reappearing through his nose and mouth. 

“That’s weird,” Peter stammers, “But nice. I feel-“

“Refreshed.” Wade gleams and moves closer to Peter, foreheads almost touching. Wade takes another hit of his Juul and blows it into Peter’s face. Peter scoffs and fans the vape from out of the air to reveal a smirking Wade. Peter leaned his head against Wade’s shoulder without second thought, letting the nicotine run its course. He’s dizzy yet calm but a little anxious when Wade hitches his breath before chuckling into his ear.

“You’re so cute.” Wade whispers, rubbing Peter’s back. Peter shrugs and adjusts his head to look up Wade’s neck.

“I get that a lot.” Peter giggles. Wade nods and feels himself melt into the floor, those big doe eyes staring back at him, the sweet and sultry scent of Peter’s cologne. Wade tilts Peter’s chin, stroking the side of his face lovingly. He stuffs his Juul in his pocket and closes his eyes, going in for a kiss. Peter sighs and kisses back, soft and slow. A flush of a toilet soon follows, an unromantic interruption. Peter gasps and they quickly pulled away, staring at each other. Wade notices how flustered Peter is, messy hair and a dizzy expression.

“Let’s get out of here.” Wade whispers and quietly opens the stall door, Peter following after him. They walk back to the classroom in silence, neither of them sure of what to say. They finish the class, only talking to each other to ask a question, mainly for Wade to get the answers off Peter. Once the bell rings, Peter frantically packs up his things and heads out the door.

“Wait!” Wade calls out, trailing behind Peter. Peter turns around, leaning against a locker. Wade gives a shy smile and looks down. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Peter questions, grinning because he knows exactly why Wade would think so. He shouldn’t have enjoyed the kiss, no, but he hasn’t had a real kiss in a long time, even if it was short lived.

“I don’t know, maybe you thought I was a bad kisser.” Wade chuckles moving closer towards Peter. Peter smiles shyly and scratches the back of his neck.

“Guess I would have to kiss you more to find out.” Peter giggles, lifting up his heels and falling back down again. Wade laughs and his neck and cheeks flush alive with a rosy pink. 

“Let’s head to the bathroom than.” Wade jokes, but not really. Peter giggles and looks down, eyelashes fluttering from embarrassment. Their tender moment is soon cut short from the boisterous stomping of Steve and Bucky’s feet, clunking down the hallway.

“Hey lovebirds, we got some pizza to eat and JUULs to rip and you’re coming with us.” Steve hollers. Peter facepalms and Wade cheers, taking Peter’s hand. They walk out to the ghetto, which is what they call the student parking lot, and into Steve’s car. Steve’s parents are loaded and it shows through the leather seats and sleek interior. Wade and Peter climb in the back while Bucky sits up front. Steve starts the car and they’re on their way to the best pizza shop in the city, Mindy’s pizza shop. Steve blasts loud music and sings along while Bucky sits in silence, taking a hit from his JUUL every now and then. Wade opens his window and sticks his head out, feeling the September air hit his face. Peter giggles and decides to watch the scene unfold in front of him until they get to the pizza shop. That is, until Wade climbs on top of him to open the other window.

“Woah Wade, at least take me out to dinner first.” Peter shouts with a smile as Wade straddles Peter in the backseat. Peter, like a good boy, has his seatbelt on while Wade is completely without a care in the world. Wade laughs and pinches Peter’s cheek, feeling the soft flesh. 

“I think I am taking you out to dinner right about now.” Wade winks as Steve pulls into Mindy’s parking lot. All of them climb out of the car and head inside. The door rings as Steve swings it open. A hitched breath escapes him as he sees a familiar face behind the counter.

“Nat!” Steve calls out, speeding his pace us as he walks to the counter. The redhead calls out his name as they hug over the counter. Bucky gleams and sends a wave her way. Peter can’t believe his eyes. The best athlete at our school, an all star in soccer, indoor track, and softball works at a little pizza shop around the corner. Peter shyly waves, but Nat opens her arms for a hug. Peter giggles and hugs her, smelling her sweet perfume and a hint of sweat. 

“Welcome to Mindy’s, best pizza parlor in Queens, what would you like today?” Nat says in a sing-song voice. Steve orders a large cheese pizza and a liter of Coke, which Nat puts on the house. Peter looks behind him to see Wade standing awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Peter grabs Wade’s hand and introduces him.

“Yeah, this is Peter’s boyfriend, Wade.” Steve teases, “The best server in all of NYC.” Wade blushes and Bucky rolls his eyes. Nat waves before she grabs the steaming hot box and cold liter of soda. She hands it over to Steve and blows a kiss, which Steve ‘catches’ and places on his cheek. Peter watches as Bucky goes red and lazily kicks at the ground. Nat throws a wink over her shoulder, her firey red curls resting on her shoulder blades. They eat and chat until dusk starts to appear and cars start to rev by, grumbling against the faint September wind. 

“I think it’s time for us to hit the road, boys.” Steve moans out, ridiculously bloated from the pizza. Bucky jiggles Steve’s belly and Wade laughs, making Santa Claus noises. “A football game awaits.” 

“You got the signs, Peter?” Bucky asks. Peter nods and can’t help a smile that creeps upon his face. He’s been working on these signs all week, decorating them with stickers and glitter glue. They all clean up, thank Nat, and climb in the car. Steve is a reckless driver. Taking sharp turns and honking his horn every chance he get. I guess you gotta have some balls driving in Queens. They pull up to the ghetto once more and park near the field. A mass of people with bills in their hands are waiting to get in to the stadium. Loud music blasts over the speakers. People in their school’s colors, blue and yellow, can be seen from every angle, complimenting the pink and purple sky above. They finally get in, buying their tickets and climbing the bleachers to the student section.

The student section is massive. The upperclassmen clad in blue and yellow face paint. The freshman girls in skimpy outfits and the cheerleaders on the field in their short skirts and leotards. Some have air-horns and maracas, a couple of seniors boys have mega phones. None of this compare to the signs. Four sophomore boys have one letter of Thor’s name painted on their belly in blue spraypaint. A couple of freshman girls made LED signs for Pietro Maximoff. The boys don’t have to search long for a seat because a certain someone saved a bench for them. 

“Sup, dorks?” Carol calls out, tapping the bench next to her. They have the best seats in the house, first row of bleachers. They all sit down except for Peter. He dives down under the bleachers and grabs the signs. He dusts off some of the dirt. They look perfect. The glitter glue reflects off the Friday night lights, the caligraphy looking matte and smooth. He hands them out and the boys sit in awe at the pure artistry on the pieces of poster paper. 

“Not bad, Parker.” Bucky grins, stroking the paper, feeling the glitter against his skin. Soon, the athletic director announces the game is about to begin. With a gunshot, the football teams runs out from behind the blue and yellow paper and streamers. The boys and Carol jump up and wriggle their signs around. They spell out “WE LOVE GOD OF FOOTBALL #24”. Thor jumps around on field and stretches, getting ready for the first game of the season. He looks up through his helmet and spots the signs. A smile spreads across his face and blows a kiss. Peter feels his heart flutter. Hard work really does pay off. They sit down and watch the game, mostly watching Thor play. He’s so quick and powerful, like some sort of mutant fox, scurring around the field and destroying everything in his way. Steve is fawning over the cheerleaders, especially the lead one, Wanda. Bucky comments that Steve could make a better cheerleaders than any of the girls combined. Steve blushes. 

“Hey, wanna come with me and ‘relax’?” Wade winks. Peter rolls his eyes and nods. They excuse themselves and walk around the perimeter of the field. Peter’s hand traces the fence around the field while the other one brushes against Wade’s hand. They talk about nonsensical stuff, like homework and volleyball. They laugh about how painfully obvious it is that Bucky likes Steve and how Steve is completely oblivious. They walk behind the football shed, which stores extra helmets and cups, and Wade whips out his JUUL.

“Sir, I reward you with the first hit.” Wade geekily gets down one on knee and presents his JUUL to Peter. He lets out a hearty laugh and takes the JUUL from him, taking a soft and gentle hit. He exhales, feeling the mint tingle his tongue. Wade takes a hit and suddenly yet slowly pulls Peter closer. He leans down so Peter’s and Wade’s lips are almost touching, then he exhales. Peter inhales, feeling the vapor hit the back of his throat. Peter exhales and giggles, creating a mini vapor cloud between them. Wade chuckles back and leans in to kiss Peter. He kisses back, their lips move slow and sultry. 

Wade sighs and deepens the kiss, his tongue teasing Peter’s bottom lip. Peter, being the little tease he is, doesn’t let Wade slip his tongue into his youthful mouth. Wade grabs Peter’s ass, the flesh plump in his hand. Peter gasps and Wade’s tongue slips into Peter’s mouth, their tongue dancing. Wade ends the kiss by biting on Peter’s bottom lip, making it swell a ruby red color. They pull away, flushed and horny and eyeing each other for more. Peter’s curls are entangled into a mess and his eyes glossy with desperation. Wade chuckles and goes back in for more, feeling his pants getting tight at the sensation of Peter’s heat. Wade peppers kisses down Peter’s neck before suckling right about his collarbone, leaving a watercolor purple mark. Peter moans, feeling up and down Wade’s back. Suddenly, a bright light is flashed into Peter’s eyes. He squints them shut and feels Wade scurry out of the way. Peter rubs his eyes and feels himself freeze, just now realizing what is happening. Oh shit, they’ve been caught.

“You might want to put ice on that hickey, Parker.” Coach Stark calls out. He turns off his flashlight on his phone and walks forward. Wade squeaks out of fear and looks over to Peter where they lock eyes. Peter audibly gulps and cowers. Suddenly, Wade runs away and out to the ghetto, presumably out of fear and embarrassment. Coach Stark looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, shaking his head and looking back at Peter. “You know you can’t do this on school grounds, right?”

“Y-Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Peter murmurs, looking down at the grass below him. Stark’s callused hand tilts Peter’s chin up. They’re suddenly very close and he can feel Stark’s breath against his nose. Peter’s jeans begin to feel too tight. He feels something more, something intimate, like he wants to kiss him and push him up against the shed and ride him until he’s seeing stars. 

“You’re a good kid, Peter. Now get out of here before I change my mind.” Stark huffs, ruffling Peter’s curls. Peter nods and jogs out of there. He feels hot and bothered and slightly buzzed. He shouldn’t feel like that from Mr. Stark, no, it’s from Wade. It has to be. Peter looks back up at the student section and shakes his head, deciding he needs to go home. He needs to wash off the day, jerk one out, and dream about his delicious volleyball coach.


End file.
